Life
by ChoKiyuuu
Summary: Choi Siwon dan Tan (Cho) Kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utama. Dengan sifat berbeda, benarkah mereka memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain? Another WonKyu story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – An Angel touchs his heart.

Suatu senja beku di sebuah katedral megah di kota Seoul, nampak sesosok pria dengan berbalut turtle neck hitam dilapisi winter coat berwarna coklat tengah berdiri bersandar pada pilar penyangga katedral. Hingga suara tawa anak-anak menarik perhatiannya, dia mengikuti asal suara tersebut hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebuah ruang latihan. Disana terdapat segerombol anak yang usianya sekitar sepuluh tahun tengah berdiri membentuk sebuah formasi yang diyakini pria tersebut formasi paduan suara. Dihadapan anak-anak tersebut, berdiri seorang gadis berambut sedikit dibawah bahu dengan ikal-ikal manis diujungnya. Gadis tersebut cukup tinggi dengan tubuh yang berisi, entah itu efek baju hangatnya atau memang dia cukup berisi. Pria itu tidak dapat memastikan apakah gadis tersebut cantik atau tidak karena posisinya yang membelakanginya. Nampaknya gadis tersebut adalah pelatih anak-anak itu, karena gadis itu tengah mengoreksi dan memberi tips menyanyikan sebait lagu yang dikenalinya berjudul You Raise Me Up. Dia terkekeh ketika melihat salah satu anak lelaki tengah mencibir dan menirukan gesture pelatihnya, yang dibalas sebuah jitakan dari gadis itu.

"Siwon-sshi, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi" seorang pendeta menyapa Siwon-nama pria itu.

"Jweosonghamnida, father. Aku sedikit jalan-jalan tadi"

"Ini undangan misa natal untuk keluargamu". Hari ini memang dua minggu menjelang natal dan keluarga Siwon adalah jemaat aktif katedral tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida, father. Keluarga kami pasti berusaha untuk datang"

Sore itu, Siwon datang untuk beribadah seperti biasa dan bertemu dengan salah satu pendeta yang dekat dengan keluarganya dan akhirnya dititipi undangan. Setelah urusannya selesai, Siwon segera undur diri dengan tatapan terakhir tertuju pada gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak yang berceloteh ramai. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pada si pendeta lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan katedral.

-WK-

"Sirheo! Aku tidak mau memakainya mama!" pekik seorang gadis manis bermata bulat tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang disebuah kamar bernuansa baby blue.

"Tapi ini natal baby! Setidaknya kau harus memakai sesuatu yang cantik!" wanita cantik yang dipanggil Mama tengah berdiri dihadapan gadis yang tengah megerucutkan bibirnya itu dengan menenteng sebuah dress manis berwarna peach.

"Iya ini natal dan Mama tahu artinya sekarang musim dingin. Aku tidak mau mati membeku dengan menggunakan pakaian kekurangan bahan itu!" pekik gadis itu semakin sebal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! Dress ini bahkan berlengan dan panjangnya dibawah lututmu! Kau tidak akan mati kedinginan! Mama kan tidak menyuruhmu memakai ini tanpa mantel musim dingin" si Mama ternyata masih belum mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah Heenim, biarkan Kyuhyun memakai pakaian pilihannya sendiri" wanita lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan Ibu-anak itu akhirnya angkat suara.

Perdebatan itu bermula dari Kyuhyun-si gadis bermata bulat, ingin memakai blouse dan celana jeans untuk pergi ke misa natal malam ini. Sedangkan Mamanya yang bernama Kim Heechul menginginkan anak perempuannya memakai dress manis yang telah dipersiapkannya. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya sedikit tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau feminism tentu saja menolak dan seorang Kim Heechul pantang untuk ditolak perintahnya. Akhirnya pecahlah perang diantara ibu dan anak itu.

"Tidak bisa, Taehee-ya! Aku membiarkannya berpakaian sesuka hatinya selama ini tapi tidak malam natal. Bagaimana mungkin putri seorang designer terkenal datang ke acara natal hanya dengan blouse dan jeans!"

"Sudah cukup, Hee. Sampai kapan kalian berdebat? Biarkan Kyu memakai pilihannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin putriku jadi pusat perhatian pria disana" ujar seorang pria dari ambang pintu kamar itu.

"Kau selalu seperti itu! Kau dan putra-putramu yang menyebabkan putriku anti dengan hal-hal manis. Kalian itu terlalu protektif pada si manja ini. Terserah kalian sajalah" Heechul keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah menghentak menandakan bahwa dia sangat kesal.

"Yess! Baba memang paling top!"pekik gadis itu riang dan memeluk pria itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Baba itu balas memeluk putrinya dan mengecup singkat keningnya "bersiap-siaplah segera sayang"ujarnya lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Aku heran dengan Mama, kenapa selalu memaksaku memakai pakaian perempuan seperti itu"keluh Kyuhyun setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau kan perempuan baby" ujar wanita yang menemani Kyuhyun itu.

"Tapi eomma aku tidak suka memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu"rengeknya dengan bibir cemberut.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng maklum lalu membuka beberapa alat kosmetik.

"Eomma mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun horror melihat perkakas kecantikan yang dibuka Eommanya.

"Mari mengurangi kemarahan Mamamu dengan menjadi putri yang manis, hmm?"

"Sirheo! Aku tidak mau eomma. Nanti aku jadi kayak badut"

"Tidak akan baby. Eomma hanya akan merias wajahmu tipis, tidak akan mengganggumu sama sekali. Eomma bersumpah!"

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang perkataan eommanya akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

-WK-

Namanya Tan Kyuhyun, gadis berusia 21 tahun dengan mata bulat berpupil hitam besar seperti boneka lengkap dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik. Wajahnya manis dihiasi hidung mancung yang ramping serta bibir sewarna buah peach. Dengan tubuh setinggi 168cm cukup padat dan berlekuk ditempat yang tepat serta rambut sebahu yang ikal diujung membuatnya sangat menarik. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilannya. Wajahnya tidak pernah terpoles alat kecantikan, paling pol hanya bedak bayi yang dipakainya jika akan keluar rumah. Tubuhnya tidak pernah berbalut dress dengan harga selangit, hanya jeans, kemeja, t-shirt dan blouse jika akan menghadiri acara penting. Kakinya tidak pernah memakai heels dengan harga jutaan won hanya sneaker, kets atau flat shoes paling pol. Hal ini bukan karena dia tidak mampu membeli barang-barang tersebut, kalian salah besar jika menyangka seperti itu.

Gadis itu lahir dari pasangan Tan Hankyung dan Kim Heechul. Tan hankyung merupakan pengusaha tekstil tersohor di China, usahanya sudah merambat di seluruh wilayah Asia. Kim Heechul adalah seorang fashion designer yang lahir dan besar di Korea Selatan namun memutuskan hijrah ke Beijing karena jatuh cinta pada sosok pria China tampan yang mampu menjerat hatinya. Kyuhyun merupakan bungsu dari tiga bersaudara yang semua kakaknya adalah lelaki. Menjadi anak perempuan satu-satunya otomatis menjadi kesayangan keluarga, tapi karena seringnya bergaul dengan lelaki dia jadi terbiasa tidak peduli penampilannya.

Sekarang dia tengah melanjutkan studinya di Kyunghee University jurusan post-modern music. Dia pindah ke Seoul semenjak SMA dan tinggal bersama Harabojie, nainai, samchon, imo dan sepupunya di rumah keluarga besar mereka. Dia merupakan cucu perempuan satu-satunya untuk keluarga Baba dan Mamanya, jadi meski dia jauh dari Baba dan Mama yang tinggal di China dia tidak akan kekurangan cinta dan kasih sayang sama sekali.

Malam ini adalah natal, jadi seluruh keluarga besarnya berkumpul termasuk Baba dan Mama yang terbang dari Beijing untuk merayakan natal dan menghabiskan tahun bersama. Semua keluarganya sudah siap di ruang tamu ketika dia turun dengan Eomma –atau yang sebenarnya imonya.

"Akhirnya turun juga. Eh, kok ada yang beda sama kamu ya?" ucap kakak lelaki Kyuhyun yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"Kamu bedakan ya? Terus lipstikan juga ya?" Donghae kakak termudanya juga ikut berkomentar.

Heechul yang duduk disampingnya menjewer telinga kedua anaknya karena menggoda adik mereka. Heechul tidak berkomentar apapun meski dia cukup senang melihat putrinya mau didandani walaupun wajahnya terlihat masih masam.

"Kalau Mama masih marah aku nggak mau semobil sama Mama. Aku sama Harabojie dan nainai aja"

Mendengar itu seluruh keluarga besarnya tertawa dan Heechul mendelik kesal melihat tingkah bungsunya itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Heechul ketus lalu menarik tangan bungsunya menuju mobil mereka. Hangeng hanya tertawa melihat interaksi itu karena pria itu tahu seberapa besar cinta istrinya yang keras kepala pada putri bungsunya itu.

-WK-

Choi Siwon tengah serius mendengar lagu-lagu pujian untuk Tuhannya dan meresapi maknanya dalam hatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian lagu tersebut berganti dengan You Raise Me Up yang dinyanyikan dengan apik oleh segerombol anak-anak yang tergabung dalam paduan suara. Dia mengikuti lagu itu dan tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana anak-anak itu berlatih. Dia menunduk dan memuji dengan khusuk ketika lagu kembali berganti dan sebuah alunan suara yang luar biasa merdu menyanyikan lagu amazing grace. Dia membuka matanya dan terpaku ketika menatap sosok yang tengah bernyanyi dengan mata tertutup penuh penghayatan. Sesosok itu adalah seorang gadis yang menyerupai malaikat dengan memakai blouse putih manis berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam serta sepatu boots. Lantunan lagu tersebut begitu indah dan menyejukkan hati, siwon tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Rambutnya yang ikal menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut hampir mengenai bibir merah mudanya yang bergerak mengalunkan melodi-melodi terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Siwon mengenal gadis itu sebagai pelatih anak-anak paduan suara itu. Saking terpesonanya, Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa lagu telah berakhir dan gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Siwon seketika terpana ketika melihat mata bulat bak boneka itu.

In the christmast night, an Angel touchs his heart...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The story begins..

Dua bulan usai perayaan natal. Hawa dingin yang biasa menusuk tulang mulai menghangat. Salju yang menyelimuti jalanan perlahan-lahan mencair. Dahan pohon yang membeku mulai menampakkan daun-daun baru. Musim semi telah tiba. Masyarkat Korea mulai meninggalkan pakaian hangat mereka dan berganti dengan pakaian warna-warni yang tengah menjadi trend di musim semi. Banyak orang yang tadinya memilih hanya berdiam didalam rumah dengan penghangat dan bergelung dalam selimut mulai bergembira diluar. Entah itu menikmati perjalanan menuju tempat kerja mereka dengan melihat pemandangan bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran.

Tapi sepertinya kegembiraan yang dirasakan mayoritas warga Korea itu tidak berlaku untuk tokoh utama kita. Kyuhyun yang merupakan mahasiswa semester 5 Universitas Kyunghee tengah menikmati liburan semester. Setelah berjibaku dengan tugas akhir yang semena-mena diberikan dosennya, kini dia tengah menikmati hari liburnya hanya dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia bangun tidur pukul sebelas, setelah itu menikmati brunch sambil menonton drama. Pukul dua siang dia kembali tidur siang hingga pukul lima lalu bermain game hingga pukul tujuh malam. Setelah itu makan malam bersama keluarganya dan harinya ditutup dengan mandi dan tidur kembali.

"Ya! Bangun anak malas! Sampai kapan kau akan bergelung didalam selimut baumu itu?" teriak pemuda tampan bermata musang berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Issh oppa. Jangan berteriak dipagi buta seperti ini"balasnya serak masih tetap bergeming didalam selimutnya.

"Pagi kepalamu! Sekarang sudah jam 11. Bangun!" kini pemuda itu berusaha menarik selimut yang membungkus gadis itu.

"kenapa oppa tidak pergi bekerja? Sudah pergi sana nanti oppa terlambat" hal ini dilakukan Kyuhyun masih dengan setengah sadar membuat oppanya semakin gemas.

"Ini hari Minggu bocah! Cepat bangun!"

Karena sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, pria itu akhirnya mengambil tindakan dengan menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu sontak terbangun dan berteriak.

"OPPAAAHAHAHA.. Geumanhae! OPPAHAHAHA...Yunho Oppa ampuuunn.. aku bangun..aku bangun"

"Bangun itu duduk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi bukan hanya menggeliat-geliat diatas tempat tidur" ucap Yunho tanpa menghentikan gelitikannya.

"Iya hahaha Iyaa baiklah hahaha...aku bangun haha...ampuun hahaha" nafasnya sudah mulai tersengal karena tertawa tanpa henti.

Yunho akhirnya menghentikan gelitikannya dan meantap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang balas menatap matanya dengan melas. Mencoba merayu kakak sepupunya itu untuk membiarkannya tidur lagi, tapi dibalas delikan tajam oleh Yunho. Kyuhyun menghela napas dramatis dan akhirnya dengan wajah sendu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah lemah tak bertenaga.

"ck, bocah itu disuruh mandi saja lagaknya seperti baru saja kehilangan separuh dunianya"gumam Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian baru dan rambut setengah basah. Yunho masih duduk diatas kasurnya yang telah rapi dan juga senampan sarapan yang sudah siap di meja.

"Oppa yang merapikan kasurku dan mengantarkan sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun kagum pada perhatian kakak sepupunya itu.

"maid yang melakukannya" ujanya singkat dengan mata yang fokus pada layar smartphone nya.

Kyuhyun mencebil melihat kakak sepupunya itu kembali datar. Dia membawa nampan sarapannya ke karpet yang didepan tv dan menyantap sarapannya sambil menonton ulangan variety show.

Yunho yang tengah fokus membaca email dari kliennya terganggu dengan suara tawa Kyuhyun yang menonton variety show. Dia menghampiri adik sepupunya yang tengah menyantap sarapannya sambil tertawa lebar menertawakan variety show yang ditontonnya. Diperhatikannya adik sepupunya itu dari samping. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika tertawa dengan makanan yang masih belum selesai dikunyahnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah masih belum disisir. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaos oblong kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut. Yunho menghela napas melihat penampakan sepupunya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya bermalas-malasan seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyuapkan nasi, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan pipi yang menggembung. Setelah beberapa saat mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dia menjawab.

"ck oppa. Liburan kan memang waktu untuk bermalas-malasan"

"Bukan berarti seminggu ini kerjamu hanya tidur-tiduran. Memangnya kau akan menghabiskan sebulan liburmu didalam kamar?" tanya Yunho jengah.

"Maybe" jawab Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu santai tidak mengetahui bahwa orang serumah prihatin melihat perawan mereka membusuk dikamar.

"pergilah jalan-jalan, traveling atau melakukan sesuatu yang produktif baby"

Melihat kakak sepupunya benar-benar prihatin melihat kelakuannya, dia hanya menjawab "akan kupikirkan"

Yunho menepuk sayang kepala Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

-WK-

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berkemeja putih nampak tengah frustasi. Kepalanya ditopang olah kedua tangannya yang tengah merenggut rambutnya sendiri. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam kefrustasiannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa pintu kantornya terbuka dan seorang pemuda masuk.

"kau hanya akan berdiam diri disana dan melewatkan makan siangmu, Siwon-ah?" ucap pemuda itu.

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap si pendatang.

"Sejak kapan kau datang Yunho hyung?"

"Baru saja. Ayo makan siang dan ceritakan apa masalahmu"

Jung yunho dan Choi Siwon. Dua pemuda bersahabat sejak masa kuliah mereka, keduanya merupakan pewaris dari Jung Corp dan Choi Corp. Jung Yunho yang berusia 27 tahun baru saja menduduki kursi CEO menggantikan ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun belajar dengan tekun dan serius. Sedangkan Choi Siwon yang berusia 26 tahun masih dalam tahap belajar tengah menduduki posisi manajer keuangan di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Choi Corp. Yang membedakan kedua sahabat itu adalah Yunho yang serius dan bertanggung jawab serta faham bahwa dia adalah pewaris perusahannya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk siap menduduki jabatan itu. Sedangkan Siwon kerjanya hanya bermain-main.

Choi Siwon, pemuda bertubuh tegap 183cm bak dewa yunani, dengan rambut hitam gelap berpotongan modern. Wajahnya tampan, dengan mata lebar, hidung mancung serta lesung pipi yang dalam ketika dia tersenyum membuatnya digilai banyak wanita. Dia sadar akan kelebihannya maka dari itu dia tidak pernah menolak wanita yang mendekatinya. Daripada belajar bagaimana caranya menjalankan perusahaan, dia lebih senang keluar ke club bersama kekasihnya atau pergi berlibur bersama wanita-wanita yang mengejarnya. Kehidupannya tidak pernah sepi akan wanita. Nama wanita dari alfabet A sampai Z mungkin pernah dipacarinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu suntuk sekali?"tanya Yunho ketika mereka telah sampai disebuah resto Jepang dekat kantor Siwon.

"Ayah memberikan projek jingle departement store padaku" jawab Siwon lemah.

"Kau kan bagian keuangan, kenapa?"

"Minggu lalu ketika seharusnya aku meeting dengan para dewan direksi melaporkan keuangan bulanan aku justru pergi nonton dengan Yonhee"

"Babo. Jangan bilang kau melupakan hal penting seperti itu?"

"Bukan lupa. Ayah memang mengadakan meeting itu mendadak. Sebagai pembalasan, Ayah menyuruhku mengurus projek ini" helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Siwon.

Mereka menghentikan diskusi mereka sejenak ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Lalu kau sudah mulai mengontak perusahaan advertising?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah meeting dengan lima perusahaan advertising, yang terakhir kulakukan hari ini. Tapi tak satupun jingle yang mereka buat menarik"

"Jangan terlalu perfeksionis, Siwon-ah" Yunho mulai melahap tuna sushi yang dipesannya.

Siwon memang selalu menginginkan yang terbaik ketika dia sudah mulai melakukan hal dengan serius.

"ini bukan menjadi perfeksionis hyung. Tapi memang jingle yang mereka buat itu mirip. Ada yang mirip dengan jingle ice cream, satunya lagi dengan sabun cuci. Astaga aku pusing sekali"

"Kapan deadline nya?"

"Tujuh hari lagi"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

-WK-

Seorang gadis berkemeja flanel yang tak dikancingkan dan bercelana jeans memasuki cafe shop dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia berbicara sebentar dengan si penerima tamu lalu mengikuti penerima tamu tersebut menuju sebuah meja yang telah terisi dengan seorang pemuda tampan.

"Ehm, Choi Siwon?"tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya dan beranjak berdiri menyalami gadis itu.

"Ne, kau pasti Tan Kyuhyun kan? Yunho hyung sudah bercerita tentangmu. Mari duduk"

"Benarkah? Kuharap dia bercerita hal-hal baik saja"

"Tentu saja. Katanya kau bisa membantuku membuat jingle departement store"ucap Siwon antusias.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Apa nama departmnent store nya?"

"Hyundai department store. Oh ya, kau kuliah dimana Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alis heran mendengar Siwon memanggilnya akrab, padahal ini pertemuan awal mereka. Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan menganggap Siwon memang tipe orang supel yang mudah bergaul dengan orang.

"Universitas Kyunghee, jurusan post-modern music. Ehm, lalu kau ingin konsep jingle nya seperti apa Siwon sshi?"

Senja itu akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan berdiskusi tentang projek jingle department store. Dimulai dari bisnis dan kerja sama, mungkinkah kisah mereka berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – She's different

Aku menunggu orang yang direkomendasikan Yunho hyung untukku. Dia menceritakan bahwa adik sepupunya yang kuliah dijurusan post modern music bisa membantuku dalam projek kali ini. Meski sedikit sangsi karena para perusahaan advertising saja useless apalagi anak kuliahan. Tapi karena Yunho hyung jarang salah dalam memberiku saran serta aku sudah cukup pusing, maka kuiyakan saja sarannya.

Aku menoleh ketika kudengar bel bergemerincing dan seorang gadis masuk. Gadis berambut sebahu dengan ikal diujungnya itu tengah berbicara dengan penerima tamu cafe ini. Aku mengenalinya sebagai gadis gereja yang bernyanyi dengan sangat mempesona. She literally blew me up that night. Aku tersenyum ketika kusadari penerima tamu itu membimbingnya ke arahku atau ke meja dimana aku duduk. Dia berdiri dengan ragu didepanku.

"Ehm, Choi Siwon?"tanyanya dengan merdu.

Aku bangkit berdiri dengan senyum andalanku lalu kuulurkan tanganku.

"Ne, kau pasti Tan Kyuhyun kan? Yunho hyung sudah bercerita tentangmu. Mari duduk"tak kusangka bahwa gadis itu adalah sepupu Yunho hyung dan aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Benarkah? Kuharap dia bercerita hal-hal baik saja"jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Gadis itu hanya menanggapiku sewajarnya, bukannya dia tidak antusias atau bersikap kurang sopan. Dia antusias dengan projekku ini dan tutur katanya juga sopan. Namun yang kumaksud, dia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa senyumanku hanya dibalas dengan senyum sopannya. Dia juga tidak memberikan sinyal-sinyal menggoda dan ingin digoda seperti yang dilakukan para wanita ketika mereka melihatku. Sikap wajarnya itu, sebenarnya sedikit menggangguku.

Dua jam kami habiskan berdiskusi tentang konsep, genre dan konten jingle yang kuinginkan untuk Hyundai department store. Kyuhyun tak hanya pasif dan mengiyakan segala aspek yang kuinginkan, terkadang jika dia kurang setuju dia akan mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Siwon-sshi, bagaimana jika konsepnya begini" dia menyuarakan pendapatnya tanpa berkesan menolak ideku dan tetap memperlihatkan bahwa keputusan final ada di tanganku. Akhirnya kami berhenti bicara ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri meeting kali ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam sekalian disini? Aku yang traktir karena kau sudah bersedia membantuku"tanyaku.

"Maaf, Siwon-sshi aku pulang duluan saja. Sebenarnya aku menginginkan menu lain untuk makan malam dan itu tidak dijual disini" ucapnya sedikit sungkan.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan jjampong malam ini"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku antar. Aku sebenarnya juga sedang menginginkan itu" ucapku setengah berbohong. Aku memang ingin mengantarnya dan entah kenapa aku juga ingin makan malam dengannya

"Benarkah? Baiklah ayo" dia berdiri setelah membereskan laptop dan kertas-kertas hasil coretan kami kedalam tas ransel hitamnya.

Aku mengikutinya beranjak keluar cafe dan mengarahkannya ke tempat dimana mobilku terparrkir. Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu mobil untukknya dia telah membukanya terlebih dahulu. tak terasa sudut bibirku bergerak membentuk senyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

-WK-

Pukul sembilan malam, kami selesai makan malam dan tengah dalam perjalanan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Ketika aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang dia tidak menolak dan langsung setuju serta mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia tidak seperti para wanita yang sering berlagak menolak tapi sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan.

Aku menatapnya ketika kudengar dia bersenandung mengikuti lagu dari radio yang tengah berputar.

"Ini Sung Sikyung kan?"tanyaku ketika kulihat dia begitu menghayati lagu itu.

"Ne, maseubnida"

"Kau menyukai Sung Sikyung?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini penggemar beratnya. Aku bahkan mengoleksi seluruh albumnya"ucapnya antusias.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyukainya? Maksudku, anak-anak muda jaman sekarang kan lebih suka hip-hop, rapper seperti Bewhy , Zion T, Gray dan semacamnya kan?" tanyaku penasaran dengan selera musiknya.

"Itu kan mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Aku menyukai lagu yang benar-benar bisa dinikmati, lagu yang memiliki makna yang bisa menjadi penghapus lara. Aku bukan orang yang mengikuti trend tanpa menyaring apakah itu cocok untukku atau tidak. Lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri dan berbeda daripada menjadi sama dengan orang lain agar diterima" katanya membuatku termenung cukup lama.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka hiphop ya. Aku menikmati beberapa lagu hiphop. Beberapa hari lalu aku nonton show me the money dan Bewhy perform forever. Aku bahkan menyimpan lagunya di playlistku"

"Oh ya? Lagu hiphop ditengah playlist lagu balladmu?"ucapku bercanda.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan rap Bewhy di forever"

Lalu dia benar-benar mempraktikkan rap itu dengan gayanya sendiri yang membuatku terbahak. Apalagi bagian rap 'Bewhy' dia ganti menjadi 'Kyuwhy'. Astaga aku benar-benar harus konsentrasi ekstra keras untuk fokus pada jalanan dan tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan. Benar-benar perjalanan yang berat ketika akhirnya sampai didepan rumah keluarga Jung, aku masih berusaha menetralkan nafasku yang sesak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Siwon sshi"

"Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore ini dan membuatku tertawa sekeras tadi dan masih memanggilku Siwon-sshi?"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya bingung. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin bulat ketika tengah bingung dan membuatku semakin gemas dengannya.

"Panggil Siwon oppa saja, bagaimana?"

"Aniya. Kita bertemu karena bisnis, kalau setelah projek ini selesai dan kita masih berteman baru aku akan memanggilmu oppa"

"Mwo? Logika macam apa itu?"tanyaku konyol. Namun ketika kulihat raut wajahnya tetap serius akhirnya aku pasrah "Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu"

"Selamat malam, Siwon sshi. Hati-hati menyetirnya ya" pamitnya lalu keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kulajukan mobilku setelah kulihat dia benar-benar telah memasuki rumahnya.

-WK-

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi pukul setengah sebelas malam. Setelah menyingkirkan handuk setengah basahku dengan kaos dan sweatpants aku menuju tempat tidurku dan melihat ponselku yang sedari sore tadi tak kusentuh. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi, karena ketika aku keluar dengan kekasihku aku selalu mencari kesibukan diponsel entah itu bermain game, membuka sns atau bahkan chatting dengan kekasihku yang lain. Namun sore tadi aku benar-benar fokus dengan kegiatanku membuat jingle dan Kyuhyun membuatku lupa sama sekali dengan ponsel.

Kulihat ponselku dan 27 chat, 15 pesan dan 8 panggilan tak terjawab. Sebagian besar dari kekasih-kekasihku dan ada beberapa chat dari Yunho hyung menanyakan meetingku berakhir jam berapa dan akhirnya dia chat untuk menyuruhku mengantarkan adiknya pulang ke rumah. Aku mendengus membacanya, tanpa disuruh pun aku akan mengantar adiknya. Aku kan lelaki bertanggung jawab yang tidak akan tega membiarkan seorang gadis pulang seorang diri malam-malam begini.

Lalu satu panggilan masuk dari 'Jisoo'

"Yeoboseyo"sapaku

'oppa~ kau darimana saja? Kenapa chat, pesan dan panggilanku tidak kau respon sama sekali?' ucapnya manja dengan suara yang dibuat cempreng. Maksud hatinya mungkin biar terkesan imut tapi itu justru membuatku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku.

"Aku sibuk meeting untuk projek tambahan yang diberikan Appa"

'jeongmal? Aigoo~ oppa pasti lelah kan? Bagaimana ini besok aku ingin mengajak oppa jalan-jalan ke mall. Oppa, setelah ini jangan lupa minum vitamin dan jangan tidur larut malam. Pokoknya oppa besok harus sehat, besok itu tas LV yang kuinginkan minggu lalu akhirnya rilis di Korea oppa. Besok pasti banyak sekali peminatnya, kita harus mendahului mereka dan jangan sampai kehabisan. Oppa kan tahu kalau aku sudah menginginkan...'

"Kapan aku bisa beristirahat kalau kau tetap bicara seperti itu?"potongku jengah mendengar cerocosannya.

'ehehehe..baiklah oppa. Selamat tidur dan mimpikan aku ya oppa. Saranghae'

"Ne..."jawabku datar tanpa menjwab ungkapan cintanya. Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada para kekasihku. Selalu gadis-gadis itu dulu yang mengatakan dan aku tidak pernah menolaknya dan tidak juga membalasnya.

Aku membuka aplikasi kakaotalk ku, membuka daftar kontak dan tersenyum ketika melihat akun baru yang nomornya baru kutambahkan sore ini.

 _Siwon C. : Kyuhyunnie~_

 _Siwon C: *stiker melambai*_

Aku menunggu..Apakah dia sudah tidur? Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku menerawang dan tanpa sadar sudah membayangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang polos, apa adanya dan lucu. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya hingga * _katalk katalk*_

 _Rambut ikal: waeyo Siwon-sshi?_

Dia membalas! Omona!

 _Siwon C.: Kau belum tidur, Kyuhyunnie?_

 _Rambut ikal: kalau aku tidur aku tidak akan bisa membalasmu -_-_

 _Siwon C.: Benar juga. Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam :^)_

 _Rambut ikal: Kau terus mengirim katalk padaku bagaimana aku bisa tidur._

 _Siwon C.: hehehe. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas bantuannya._

 _Rambut ikal: aku belum melakukan apapun._

 _Siwon C.: Kesediaanmu saja aku sudah berterima kasih._

 _Siwon C.: Aku benar-benar berterima kasih._

 _Rambut ikal: Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya tidak mengecewakanmu._

 _Siwon C.: Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa._

 _Rambut ikal: Baiklah._

 _Siwon C.: Selamat malam, Kyuhyunnie. Jaljayo :^)_

Chatku yang terakhir hanya dia baca. Aku tersenyum mengingat hari ini. Semoga besok berlalu dengan cepat dan waktu kita untuk berjumpa lagi semakin cepat. Iya kan Kyuhyunnie?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I want to know you.

Suatu siang di kediaman keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun tengah mendekam di ruang studio miliknya. Sebagai mahasiswa post modern music dia memang menginginkan sebuah studio musik yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menunjang segala aktivitas perkuliahannya. Di ruang itu dia biasa merenung dan mencari inspirasi untuk menciptakan lagu. Sudah ada beberapa lagu yang berhasil dia ciptakan, yang sayangnya hanya diperdengarkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ada juga sih lagu yang terkenal dikalangan teman-teman sejurusannya. Hal itu terjadi saat salah satu dosennya memberi tugas akhir untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu sederhana dan dia mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk tugas itu, dosennya lalu memperdengarkan lagunya itu setiap dia mengajar di kelas lain.

Kali ini Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat untuk menyelesaikan jingle project department store dari Siwon. Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Siwon kerap menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan projek ini. Kyuhyun tidak selalu mengiyakan, ketika dia merasa malas untuk keluar rumah dia akan menolaknya. Karena Kyuhyun rasa masalah projek ini sudah hampir clear, dia bahkan sudah bisa menyelesaikannya meski deadline yang diberikan Siwon adalah dua hari lagi.

"Masuk" seru Kyuhyun ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan dipintu.

Daun pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat terang sepunggung. Dia menggunakan sebuah dress sederhana berwana hijau mint dengan panjang selutut. Ditangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi sepiring kue kering rasa coklat dan segelas strawberry smoothies.

"Jae eonnie" panggil Kyuhyun. Kim Jaejoong atau akrab disapa Jae, dia adalah kekasih Yunho sejak jaman kuliah, terhitung sudah lima tahun mereka berhubungan. Kedua keluarga juga sudah saling mengenal dan hubungan mereka sudah siap untuk dibawa ke jenjang yang lebih serius, tinggal menunggu hari baiknya saja. Sekarang wanita berparas ayu itu berprofesi sebagai patisserie di cafe shop miliknya sendiri.

"Kapan eonnie datang?" Kyuhyun mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di studio. Dia langsung meminum strawberry smoothies yang dibawakan Jaejoong.

"Sudah sejak jam sepuluh tadi. Kau sih tidak keluar sama sekali sampai sudah lewat jam makan siang" sekarang memang sudah pukul dua siang "Turun yuk, makan siang"ajak Jaejoong.

"Nanggung eonnie. Kerjaanku sedikit lagi selesai" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kamu ngerjain projek yang dari Siwon ya?"

"Iya. Pasti eonnie dikasih tahu Yunho oppa ya?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya. Cuma Yunho yang tiap ketemu aku ngeluh adik perempuannya Cuma ngabisin liburan dikamar" sindir Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun nyengir. Dia cuek saja dan terus memakan kue kering buatan Jaejoong.

"Kyu, kamu udah ketemu Siwon langsung?"

"Udah dong. Kan setelah dikasih tahu Yunho oppa, kami ketemuan untuk membahas projeknya"

"Sendiri apa ditemenin Yunho?"

"Sendiri. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kamu harus hati-hati sama Siwon, dia kan playboy" ujar Jaejoong, dia memang kenal baik dengan Siwon. Menjadi kekasih Yunho sejak lama membuatnya dekat dengan sahabat-sahabat Yunho. Meski dia tahu Siwon pria baik, tapi kebiasaannya dengan wanita membuat Jaejoong waspada.

"Oh.. Kelihatan kok" Kyuhyun berucap santai membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Memangnya kamu diapain? Dia godain kamu?"

"Aniya. Dia bersikap wajar dan sopan kok ke aku"

'entah menghubunginya secara intensif itu termasuk menggoda atau tidak' batin Kyu

"Cuma yah..aku nebak aja. Dengan wajah seperti itu, dari keluarga terhormat, aneh saja kalau dia sampai tidak punya kekasih"

"Memang.. Dia digilai banyak wanita, dan tidak ada satupun wanita yang ditolaknya. Pokoknya kamu jangan sampai terhasut rayuannya" nasehat Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tak tertarik. Seperti dirinya akan mudah termakan rayuan saja.

-WK-

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan sahabat sejak SMA-nya yang bernama Changmin tengah hangout ke mall. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejati, partner in crime sejak SMA. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, makanan favorit yang sama, genre film favorit yang sama, genre musik favorit yang sama. Bahkan mereka lahir ditahun yang sama dan memiliki zodiak sama karena lahir dibulan yang sama. Changmin bahkan pernah bilang, jika dia akan melakukan hal apapun yang diminta Kyuhyun dan juga dia akan berlari ke Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Tapi entah Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Changmin atau tidak.

Tujuan mereka ke mall adalah game center. Kyuhyun meminta ditemani melepas kebosanannya dan tentu saja Changmin tidak menolak karena dia juga gamer seperti Kyuhyun. Hari itu Changmin nampak tampan dengan jeans belel berwarna biru pudar dengan kemeja denim berwarna navy yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengenakan skinny jeans hitam dipadu dengan tank top hitam yang dilapisi jaket denim berwarna biru. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda menuju game center. Ketika naik menggunakan eskalator dia melihat seseorang seperti Siwon di toko sepatu wanita dengan seorang gadis cantik bak model. Lengan wanita itu bergelayut pada lengan Siwon sambil memperlihatkan sebuah sepatu. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu kembali memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah bercerita seru.

-WK-

Pukul tujuh malam, Kyuhyun sudah merasa kelaparan dan merengek minta makan pada Changmin. Terhitung sudah tiga jam lebih mereka bermain di game center. Karena Kyuhyun terus merengek kalau dia sangat kelaparan dan akan segera mati, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restoran cepat saji.

"Duduklah. Akan aku pesankan"ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka tas selempangnya dan mencari-cari ikat rambutnya. Dia memang menggerai rambutnya sejak tadi, tapi setelah heboh bermain sekarang dia merasa gerah. Dia menemukan ikat rambutnya lalu segera mengikat rambutnya secara asal. Beberapa anak rambutnya berantakan dan tidak ikut terikat, apalagi yang baru tumbuh dibagian tengkuk dan dahinya yang polos dari poni tertutupi rambut-rambut halus yang berantakan. Meski berantakan tapi sesungguhnya hal ini menambah kesan manis pada Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Changmin datang dengan membawa dua paket jumbo yang berisi ayam, kentang goreng dan soft drink.

"Ini aja? Pesenin burger dan eskrim dong Chwang~"

Changmin hanya mendelik karena rasa-rasanya yang food monster itu dirinya kenapa Kyuhyun juga ikut-ikutan. Tanpa bicara apapun dia kembali ke counter pemesanan. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik lalu mulai mencemili kentang gorengnya. Ketika asik makan ada sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon dan gadis model tadi sudah ada disamping mejanya. Gadis itu masih merangkul lengan Siwon dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Siwon-sshi. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Siwon-sshi sedang kencan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"ah..eum..itu" jawab Siwon terbata. Entah karena gugup melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu manis atau karena alasan lain.

"Iya kami sedang kencan. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jieun, kekasihnya Siwon"

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan yang dihiasi kuku cantik warna-warni hasil manicure mahal itu. Diamatinya kekasih Siwon, yang mengenakan sebuah dress ketat berwarna marun dengan panjang sepaha dan kaki yang dihiasi sepatu hak tinggi. Meski begitu tinggi Kyuhyun dan wanita itu sama, padahal Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan sneakers.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenalan Siwon-sshi"senyumnya.

"Ehem, kau sendirian saja Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aniya, aku bersama temanku. Itu dia orangnya" ucap Kyuhyun ketika Changmin berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini pesananmu, princess" ucap Changmin.

"Gomawo Chwaaang" pekik Kyuhyun girang "Oh ya Chwang, ini Choi Siwon yang punya projek jingle itu. Siwon-sshi ini Changmin"

Mereka saling menyebutkan nama dan bersalaman dengan ramah. Meski mata mereka saling menatap seolah sedang saling menilai pihak lawan.

"Bagaimana progressnya?"tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun soal projeknya.

"Sudah selesai. Nanti malam tinggal finishing, besok sudah bisa kuserahkan pada Siwon-sshi"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Kyuhyunnie" ucap Siwon lalu menuju meja seberang karena Kim Jieun sudah cerewet ingin makan.

Meja siwon tepat berseberangan dengan meja Kyuhyun, jadi dia bisa mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun dan temannya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu berbicara, gadis itu sangat ekspresif dia bahkan bisa menebak apakah yang diceritakan gadis itu hal menyenangkan atau tidak karena ketika dia bercerita hal yang menyebalkan wajahnya akan kesal dan tangannya ikut bergerak-gerak heboh. Ketika gadis itu senang maka dia akan tertawa dengan lepas tanpa peduli image untuk menjadi anggun. Siwon hanya menggeleng-geleng mengamati semua tingkah itu.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Siwon menatap ke arahnya terus. Tapi dia mengabaikannya karena setiap orang bebas melihat kemanapun yang mereka suka kan?


End file.
